<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reborn is NOT Engaged by DaeofthePen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23612530">Reborn is NOT Engaged</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaeofthePen/pseuds/DaeofthePen'>DaeofthePen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Katekyou Hitman Reborn!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Author loves to chat in the Comments, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Cuddling, Eventual Fluff, Everyone believes him, Gen, Queerplatonic Relationships, Reborn is confused why people believe they're engaged, Tsuna thinks they're engaged, accidental arranged marriage, because i can't help myself</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:15:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,863</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23612530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaeofthePen/pseuds/DaeofthePen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Tsuna thinks that Reborn came to Namimori, not to tutor him, but to present himself as Tsuna's bride-to-be. </p><p>Reborn has no idea how Tsuna came to this conclusion.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reborn &amp; Sawada Tsunayoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>772</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Reborn I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Reborn arrives at the Sawada household long before the sun has risen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The past week has been full of meetings with the local Vongola branch, familiarizing himself with all legal and illegal businesses in the area, and memorizing the layout of the town alongside all neighboring plots of land. The blueprints of Tsunayoshi’s school are pinned to the walls of the lavish hotel room they provided for him upon arrival.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reborn spent the week before that going over grades, teachers' notes and comments, and Tsunayoshi’s school file. He already has some preliminary lesson plans written up, but those will have to wait until he sees how far along Tsunayoshi is in every area or subject. Then he can adjust accordingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iemitsu’s personality overview of his son brings Dino to mind. If they are as alike as Reborn suspects, perhaps he could reuse some of his previous lesson plans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reborn doesn’t expect Tsunayoshi to be as fit nor experienced as Dino had been. Dino at least had already had the foundational lessons learned by the time Reborn was hired, he had already taken and passed the beginner kidnapping courses set up for young heirs. He had already memorized all the big names in the mafia world and knew how to address them so as to not offend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dino, at least, had grown up in the culture of the mafia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsunayoshi, on the other hand, had none of that. He was a one hundred percent, in-the-flesh Civilian. With a capital C.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had none of that same foundation, and that’s where Reborn would come in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No doubt, Tsunayoshi would take one look at Reborn and see a child. Disrespect was to be expected, at least in the beginning. It might take a few days - weeks at most - to get the boy to follow Reborn’s guidance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he would learn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reborn looks up at the suburban residence. The nameplate says Sawada, but Reborn never doubted he was at the wrong house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He opens the mailbox and sets his own letter at the top of the pile, where it won’t be missed. He had written and edited the letter on the plane to Japan, so it would be one less thing to worry about once he set foot on Japanese soil.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was worded to read as trustworthy, based on the mother’s demographic. And even if that wasn’t enough, the thick paper was saturated in Sky Flames which just oozes trustworthiness. Courtesy of Iemitsu, of course.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reborn jumps into the tree that grows near Tsunayoshi’s bedroom window, but he instead sneaks into one of the hidden rooms in the household.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The surveillance equipment is already on when he arrives, as he had left it the day before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doubts the civilian members of this residence know of the secret rooms in their own home. Civilians rarely look at their own blueprints after they buy their home, if they ever do at all. And if they don’t look, they won’t notice that the walls and measurements don’t quite add up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reborn hasn’t physically stepped into Tsunayoshi’s room, hasn’t needed to. The surveillance room has both visual and audio, and it’s almost as good as if Reborn was in the room with them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the moment, Tsunayoshi is still snoring away in his bed, but it’s about time for his mother to stir.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walks to the coffee machine in the far corner and brews himself a cup of coffee. Just how he likes it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reborn takes a sip and he glances through Iemitsu’s notes again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Most of the report is concordant with his own observation. He’s had surveillance videos running in the background as he worked for the past week and Reborn can agree with the description provided. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lazy. Unmotivated. Antisocial. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Very few amiable acquaintances and none he can call actual friends. None of the teachers hold a good opinion of him either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s hard to determine if this means Tsunayoshi will welcome him with open arms after receiving the first bit of positive attention, or if he will lash out in suspicion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reborn is prepared for any scenario. Whichever way this introduction goes, he will get the job done.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And at the end of it, Reborn will walk away with another major accomplishment under his belt and a favor he can call upon if he ever needs it. A favor owed from Vongola is something most freelance hitmen only dream about. Reborn holds several.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Movement draws his attention. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ah, Mrs. Sawada has woken up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reborn settles into the cushy office chair and watches her go through the same motions as the day before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watches her pick up the mail.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She barely glances at the actual contents of the letter and she heads up the stairs to her son’s room, deviating from her morning schedule. The Sky Flames are doing their job.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iemitsu’s wife barges into the room and gives a rousing speech about wanting her son to live life happily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And she keeps going. And going.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reborn casts a glance at a nearby clock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>...Perhaps the Sky Flames were a bit much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But that’s his cue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reborn slips out of the surveillance room and steps through Tsunayoshi’s open door. He takes in the room now that he’s actually inside it. Scans the entrances and exits.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reborn notes the bookshelf full of shoujo manga and romance novels. He raises a brow but doesn’t let it slow him down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I arrived three hours early, but as a service, I’ll evaluate you now, “Reborn says, cutting into the ongoing sermon. He sets down his suitcase.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iemitsu’s wife blinks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey… Who’s kid are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Reborn, the home tutor, “he tells her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fortunately, the Sky Flames temporarily make her more susceptible to accept new ideas. It makes shooing her out of the room that much easier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door clicks shut and he turns to Tsunayoshi, who’s still staring in confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait-” he tries to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My true line of work is assassination, “he cuts off the boy, “My real job is to make you a mafia boss.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wha- Wai-?!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He ignores the questions for now. Reborn needs to lay out the important information first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was assigned by a certain man to train you to become an astounding mafia boss.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reborn watches Tsunayoshi’s face cycle through various levels of confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait then- you are-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I’m your new tu-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re my fiancé?!” He demands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reborn freezes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Tsuna I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>And now for Tsuna's point of view.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tsuna tries to tune out the words.</p><p>His mom is going off again about how Tsuna should be thinking about his future, what kind of job he would want, maybe he should ask someone for a date, and other stuff like that.</p><p>‘Course, this time she’s wording it as ‘living life to the fullest,’ but it’s the same stuff she keeps talking to him about.</p><p>But see, Tsuna doesn’t want to think about the future. <em> What </em>future? </p><p>He doesn’t have a job he wants. He’ll probably end up as an office worker or a grocery store clerk, and it’s all the same to him. He doesn’t feel happier about the idea of one or the other. And he’d probably feel the same even if he ended up as the CEO of some big corporation. It’s all the same in the end.</p><p>And asking someone for a date? Who’s he going to ask? <em> Kyoko-chan</em>? No way!</p><p>Tsuna likes seeing her around campus - and the times they pass each other in the halls make him feel all sweaty -  but he would never want to actually ask her out. Who would want to be sweaty<em> all the time</em>? Not Tsuna. Not even for Kyoko-chan.</p><p>So not only would he have to ask someone out - probably being rejected multiple times in the process, before he finds someone who thinks the idea of being single worse than the idea of dating <em> Dame-Tsuna </em> - then he would have to do actual dating things which he doesn’t have the money for. And he’d have to do it for years. </p><p>And that’s just the dating part!</p><p>Then he would have to <em>do it all over again</em>, but now asking people to marry him instead. And there’s no guarantee that the first person will be the one to say yes, and he’ll probably have to ask even more people than before because now he would have to convince someone that he’s worth staying with for the rest of their lives.</p><p>Not that he’d say that aloud. The last time he mentioned even a peep of his thoughts, mom had called him lazy for not wanting to put in the effort. <em> Everyone was putting in the effort so why couldn’t Tsuna? </em></p><p>“-there’s a world out there to discover, Tsu-kun! You should-”</p><p>Tsuna flicks to the next page of the novel in his hands.</p><p>He likes stories better. Sometimes the protagonist is brash and confident, sometimes she is shy and awkward. </p><p>And sometimes the protagonist is clumsy and useless, like him.</p><p>But it didn’t matter what kind of person the protagonist was, she would find someone she would learn to care for. And who would care about her too.</p><p>“-and you need to pay attention to any opportunities that life gives you-”</p><p>Usually, it was easier to ignore mom, or at least easier to interrupt, but not today. </p><p>
  <em> Important, important, importantimportantimportant- </em>
</p><p>Today - even with his usual tactics - he couldn’t ignore the words. </p><p>“-I want to see you grow up with a nice job and a spouse you adore-”</p><p>Tsuna finds himself staring up at his mom, again, even though, last he remembered, he had been staring down at ink on paper.</p><p>Listen<em>listenlisten- </em></p><p>“-and of course you’ll take care of them, you don’t know when you’ll find another-”</p><p>Tsuna finds himself nodding absently, only barely feeling the crisp pages under his fingertips.</p><p>Then another voice breaks the trance.</p><p>“I arrived three hours early, but as a service, I’ll evaluate you now.“</p><p>It’s a baby, but in a sharp suit with a matching hat. </p><p><em> Strange</em>, Tsuna thinks dully.</p><p>Tsuna’s novel is on the floor, oh, when did that happen?</p><p>“I was assigned by a certain man to train you to become an astounding mafia boss.”</p><p>Tsuna blinks up. The baby is talking again and the door is closed. Where did mom go?</p><p>And then the words catch up to him.</p><p>A mafia boss.</p><p>Important<em>importantimportant- </em></p><p>A job.</p><p>
  <em> ‘-a nice job and a spouse-’ </em>
</p><p>Tsuna stares at the baby as he keeps talking.</p><p>
  <em> ‘-job and a spouse-’ </em>
</p><p>“Wait then- you are-“ Tsuna hears his own voice, but it’s far, far away. His mind is so <em> loud</em>.</p><p>
  <em> ‘-and a spouse-’ </em>
</p><p>“You’re my fiancé?!” </p><p>“What.”</p><p>Silence.</p><p>They stare at each other.</p><p>And then the baby pulls out a gun.</p><p>--</p><p>“Wow…” Tsunayoshi’s voice warbles.</p><p>Tsuna stares in wonder.</p><p>Sure, Reborn - Tsuna can call him Reborn, right? Will he take Tsuna’s <em> last name </em>? - is young, but he was assembling and reloading guns really fast. And shooting even faster. </p><p>Reborn is <em>fast</em>. </p><p>He looks at his walls, now littered with bullet holes, and back at Reborn, where he stands on the table with a smoking gun still pointed at Tsuna.</p><p>Tsuna’s fiance is <em> amazing</em>.</p><p>Reborn kept talking even while he shot at Tsuna. Apparently, Tsuna isn’t going to be just <em> any </em>mafia boss, he is going to be the boss of the most powerful, Italian mafia family. Vongola.</p><p>Reborn, on the other hand, was the <em> World’s </em>Strongest Hitman. Really, really impressive. </p><p>It only made sense though! An arranged marriage like this would have to happen among the best of the best. Reborn - with his expensive, custom suit - probably wouldn’t marry anything less than the best.</p><p>And-</p><p>Tsuna doesn’t have to look anymore. He doesn’t have to apply for jobs, or ask people out on dates, or- or anything like that.</p><p>Someone out there decided these things for him and it was-</p><p>Comforting.</p><p>He lets out a soft, trembling sigh and lets himself relax. Less things to worry about. Tsuna only had to look at the goals set up in front of him and aim for that. </p><p>No extra steps. No fumbling in the dark. No decisions between equally tedious choices.</p><p>He didn’t care what job he got. He didn’t care who he married. But they’re here now. </p><p>And more importantly-</p><p>
  <em> ‘-and of course you’ll take care of them, you don’t know when you’ll find another-’ </em>
</p><p>If you take care of a spouse, then you take care of a fiance, too, right?</p><p>“It’s okay, “he tells Reborn, making his voice as soothing as possible, “We’ll go at your pace.” Because maybe this is scarier for Reborn than it is for Tsuna. Dame-Tsuna never had any prospective future in line. “I’ll take care of you. We’ll go as fast or as slow as you need it to.” </p><p>Because his fiance deserves to be happy and comfortable. All this is taking a load off Tsuna’s shoulders. It’s only fair to make sure Reborn is as happy as can be.</p><p>Reborn twitches.</p><p>Tsuna flinches at the sound of his gun going off. He cups his cheek, where the bullet clipped him.</p><p>“Was that too fast? “Tsuna asks, “Should I have waited until you got settled in- Oh!”</p><p>Of course. Reborn hasn’t even settled in. He’s probably had a long flight- he needs sleep and probably food- He hasn’t been given a tour around the house!</p><p>Tsuna’s doing this all wrong!</p><p>He runs out of the room.</p><p>“Mooom!“ he calls out, but she’s still standing in a stupor outside his door. He crashes into her and they topple to the floor.</p><p>“Mom!” He yelps.</p><p>“Tsu-kun?” she croaks, voice muffled against his shoulder.</p><p>Tsuna scrambles off her.</p><p>“Mom!” he says, “Mom, Reborn came here with a job offer for me-”</p><p>“Job offer?!” she questions excitedly and sits up.</p><p>“A mafia boss- so like, a CEO, I guess?” Tsuna stops to consider it, but shakes his head, “But that’s not all!”</p><p>He grins at her.</p><p>“He was the one to bring the news to me because- because- arranged marriage- fiance-” he stammers and he’s nervous, but also excited. He grabs her shoulders. “A job and a spouse!”</p><p>Mom’s eyes <em> shine</em>. She remembers her own words.</p><p>Back in Tsuna’s room, Reborn mutters something that sounds like a curse, but it’s not in Japanese so Tsuna can’t be sure.</p><p>Mom grabs his hands and holds them. She stares into his eyes with manic enthusiasm.</p><p><em>“Yes</em>,” she says in a hushed voice.</p><p>Probably happy that he was actually listening this time.</p><p>They turn toward Reborn, who is staring at them wide-eyed from the doorway.</p><p>Reborn.</p><p>Tsuna’s fiance.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>RIP Reborn who didn't pay attention to Nana's speech, so all this is coming from left field for him.</p><p>But at least now you guys can get a sense where Tsuna's line of reasoning came from. I felt it would be good to explain some things (or at least hint at them) before we hit the ground running lmao.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Reborn II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>And we return to Reborn's point of view! :D</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Reborn is burning that letter at the first opportunity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watches the two Sawada move around, giving him a tour of the house. As if he doesn’t have the blueprints memorized already.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he lets them continue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tugs the brim of his fedora down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reborn is used to working with mafioso, who all have at least some form of Flame resistance. The more flames a person has, the greater resistance to flame-related influence. And Reborn usually works with the bigger Families, who all have similarly powerful enemies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regrettably, this means Reborn’s internal gauge is off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Sky Flames imbued in the letter would have been enough for some minor influence. Enough to accept a statement or two into their worldview. Maybe more, considering Iemitsu’s Flame strength.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But in </span>
  <em>
    <span>civilians</span>
  </em>
  <span>?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not only did Nana accept the letter’s words, but she integrated it into her own belief system. She was so hopped up on Sky Flames that they stimulated her own meager Flames into an almost activation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then she gave her son an enthusiastic speech, full of passion and Sky-laced words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe if Reborn had interrupted her before she spent over ten minutes Influencing her own son. Maybe if he had waited until the Sky Influence had run its course…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As it is, the Sky-influenced fervor has dimmed in their eyes, but the after effects remain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-there’s only four rooms on the second floor, plus the bathroom,” Tsunayoshi tells him, and then points at the rooms and lists what room is who’s. Tsunayoshi’s room, his parent’s, Iemitsu’s study, and the guest room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reborn dutifully follows along with the tour, listening to their words with half an ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mostly, hoping to hear what it was that convinced Tsunayoshi that Reborn was his fiance, and not his tutor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He contemplates reigniting the Sky-influence to try to brainwash them in the opposite direction. He has more Sky-saturated paper from Iemitsu, but no. There was no guarantee that it would work in the manner he wishes it to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This result is proof enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-and we should set up the guest room for Reborn-kun, “says Maman, as she insisted she be called some form of ‘mother.’ Both she and Tsunayoshi peer into the mentioned room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually, Maman, “Reborn speaks up before the idea can set on their minds. His tongue twists strangely around the word. No woman has asked him to call them ‘mother’ before. It’s strange. “I am planning to sleep in Tsunayoshi’s room.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reborn is Tsunayoshi’s tutor, but not just any tutor. He is a Mafia Tutor, which includes bodyguard duty in its services. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s his job to make sure Tsunayoshi survives for the duration of the contract and hopefully beyond it, too. No matter how irritating he might be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The mother and son exchange glances.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In my bed…?” Tsunayoshi asks. His face is scrunched in concern, “What if I squish you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reborn resists a scoff. If that were to happen, he’s more likely to kill Tsunayoshi in his sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can move the guest room bed or buy you a new one, “Maman offers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kind of her, but unnecessary.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have a hammock, “he says and the twin looks of concern are replaced with looks of outrage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be silly, Reborn, “Maman tells him, her eyes bright with determination. At least it’s not from Sky Flames anymore. “You’re part of this family now. A bed is the least we can offer you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reborn considers multiple responses to that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should buy a new bed, “Tsunayoshi pipes up, “that way the guest room stays ready in case of guests. And Reborn can choose what kind of bed he wants.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nevermind the fact that the Sawada have not had a guest in nine years. The local Vongola branch has a list of every person who’s stepped through that front door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But. As much as he hates to agree with a Sky-Influenced idiot, Tsunayoshi’s words are reasonable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Especially once he starts collecting Guardians or Reborn starts introducing Tsunayoshi to his kinder associates. The guest room will come in handy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s decided then!” Nana says without waiting for another word.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She starts herding both of them down the stairs and out the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maman, “Reborn cuts in, “it’s a school day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsuna looks down. He is still wearing his pajamas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then Tsuna is running back up the stairs with Nana hurrying into the kitchen to start breakfast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reborn stares after them for a moment. He tugs his hat down to shadow his eyes. This wasn’t the best introduction. Not the worst either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reborn’s not sure </span>
  <em>
    <span>what </span>
  </em>
  <span>to call it, if he’s being honest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leon scurries down his arm and transforms into a pocket watch. He checks the time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reborn has no idea how Tsunayoshi came to the idea of being engaged to Reborn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fortunately, the methods in which he is meant to teach Tsunayoshi are entirely up to Reborn. He will make sure to correct Tsunayoshi’s delusions before long.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They have a quick breakfast where Tsunayoshi never once protests how Reborn keeps stealing food from him and, in fact, starts offering pieces of his fish to Reborn willingly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then there’s a tearful goodbye from one Nana Sawada, who seems overwhelmed with joy at them going out to “bond and spend time together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without a single mention of school. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s starting to suspect that she has entirely forgotten that he’s a tutor. And she’s not the only one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reborn makes sure to remind Tsunayoshi of this. With bullets and explosives and a few throwing knives, just to mix it up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t aim to kill. Unfortunately, he can’t. Tsunayoshi Sawada’s continued survival is the main point of focus in Reborn’s job contract, but if there was anything Reborn was confident in, it is his ability to intimidate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And to make his students miserable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time Reborn is through with him, Tsunayoshi will have forgotten ever wanting to marry Reborn. He will make sure of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or maybe he’ll bring it up, like a parent intent on embarrassing a child with their baby pictures?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regardless, evaluation first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To get a better understanding of Tsunayoshi’s max speed, Reborn shoots as close to Tsunayoshi’s heels as possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His yelp of surprise helps soothe Reborn’s ire.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They turn the corner and Tsunayoshi almost runs into a girl in his mad rush to school, and Reborn graciously decides to give him a break. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Kyoko-chan... um-... I mean, “Tsunayoshi stumbles over his words as he tries to catch his breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he knows this girl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, Kyoko-chan, “Tsunayoshi murmurs in obvious embarrassment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reborn glances at her. Cute enough, he supposes, and her uniform is from the same school.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turns his attention to Tsunayoshi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reborn mentally makes note of all that he observed. Below average reflexes, speed, and agility. He wasn’t very creative in his dodging either. Too loud in his surprise and fear, it would give away his position in a real fight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing, Tsuna-kun?” Kyoko asks, eyes wide and curious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Training wi... with Reborn, “Tsunayoshi tells the girl. Entirely calm even as he wheezed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Overall awful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But, once the attack has passed, so too went his fear. Reborn eyes his body language. He isn’t looking over his shoulder at Reborn, nor is he twitchy in preparation for another attack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There is no sign of paranoia that Reborn will attack both him and the girl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsunayoshi glanced at his surroundings, not in fear, but as if curious to how close to the school they had gotten in their run. His survey eventually leads him back to Reborn and he meets Reborn’s eyes fearlessly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He is completely unintimidated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reborn frowns as Tsunayoshi smiles at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Reborn… this is Sasagawa... Kyoko, “Tsunayoshi introduces her, “She’s our school’s idol basically.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyoko flushes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s nothing like that, “she says with modesty. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everyone likes... you though, “Tsunayoshi argues and then backtracks, “not- not that I mean… not like </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>, it’s just-... you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsunayoshi’s stuttering brings up an important fact to Reborn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyoko Sasagawa was a girl. A teenage girl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Reborn’s intimidation tactics failed - which they wouldn’t, of course, but back up plans were useful for a reason - then perhaps throwing a girl at Tsunayoshi would work as a good enough distraction? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsunayoshi growing a crush on someone would work just as well in forgetting this ridiculous misunderstanding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Actually, it can even end up as Plan A.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, and this is Reborn, he’s-...“ Tsuna pauses to breathe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m a hitman, “Reborn tells her, eyeing her curiously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-and also my fiancé,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reborn’s eyebrow twitches.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leon is in his hand and fully transformed within seconds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reborn shoots at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsunayoshi jumps with a yelp, but he doesn’t move </span>
  <em>
    <span>away</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It irks. But mostly, he wants to tell Tsunayoshi to stop trying to ruin his plans before they can be implemented.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyoko looks between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s cute that you’re playing with him, Tsuna-kun, “she says smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He resists pointing the gun at her. Only her potential as a meat shield is saving her from becoming another body found in a ditch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reborn pinches the bridge of his nose. He’s too on edge today.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t we all walk to school together, “Reborn suggests, instead of any of the multitude of thoughts he would like to voice, at both of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah-”she stalls, perhaps some part of her sensing his previous thoughts, “Maybe another day? Um-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this guy bothering you, Kyoko?” a boy, bigger than Tsunayoshi, jogs up to them. His face set in a glower and chest puffed up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked ready for a fight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mochida-senpai, I was just talking to- “Kyoko says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Dame-Tsuna</span>
  </em>
  <span>, “this boy - Mochida - snarls down at Tsunayoshi, “What do you think you’re doing talking to Kyoko? Don’t try going above your station-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reborn gives the boy a hard look over Tsunayoshi’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This boy will not be getting in the way of a plan, even a </span>
  <em>
    <span>potential </span>
  </em>
  <span>plan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mochida’s breath visibly stutters and he shudders the moment his eyes land on Reborn. He doubts the boy had noticed him standing on the wall next to Tsunayoshi. Until now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He takes a step back on shaky legs and then another. And another.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then he runs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three of them watch him go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsunayoshi looks up at Reborn, eyes wide and full of awe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was scared of you, “he says in amazement, “You didn’t even do anything and he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>terrified</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ah.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This is being misinterpreted by Tsunayoshi, isn’t it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsunayoshi smiles, warm and affectionate, in that way that only a Sky can smile. Soft indulgence even in the face of a bloody massacre.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s giving him hives.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reborn glances away when he feels a presence - nearly Flame active, he notes in interest - approaching their current position.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sees the figure stalk out of the school gates and advance on their little group.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reborn takes in the boy’s features. Ah.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Crowding is against the rules.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This town is Hibari territory, isn’t it?</span>
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Me, planning chapter 4's outline: Oh my god, we're still on the FIRST day. </p><p>We're on chapter 3 and it's still morning. RIP. Reborn is just having a long day.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Tsuna II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tsuna starts discovering a thing called a backbone.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Hi- Hibari-san, “Tsuna squeaks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hibari looks at the three of them before settling on Reborn. Probably good instincts, Tsuna thinks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsuna’s fiance is amazing, after all. And that’s probably enough to draw Hibari’s attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Intimidating Namimori students is against the rules, “Hibari says, leaving no room for arguments. He whips out his tonfa. “You will be bitten to death.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hibari lunges at Reborn and the brick wall crumbles under the blunt force of his tonfa. Tsuna and Kyoko flinch at the loud crack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reborn is now on the opposite wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was only walking Tsunayoshi to school, “Reborn tells Hibari before dodging again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like that would make Hibari back off. Tsuna forgets that just because Reborn is amazing - and he is, he really is! - it doesn’t mean that he knows the culture in Namimori.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsuna makes a mental note to bring this up with mom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hibari lashes out again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsuna backpedals quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wai- Wait, Hibari-san, “Tsuna pleads, “Reborn isn’t an outsider! He’s my fiance! He’s part of Namimori now!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hibari pauses at that and Reborn stays on his new spot on the gate wall. He stares at Reborn with a gleam in his eyes but seems to find Tsuna’s words interesting. He turns to Tsuna.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m actually here to-” Reborn starts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quiet baby, “Hibari snaps at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsuna frowns.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Name, “Hibari demands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah… Sawada, Tsunayoshi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hn. Sawada, Tsunayoshi, “Hibari repeats and proceeds to read out like he has the file in front of him, “Birthday on October 14th. Blood type A. Marital status… Single.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsuna can see Reborn cocking his head in curiosity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hibari gives Tsuna a hard stare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It wouldn’t be on my file- It’s a recent change!” Tsuna stammers, “a- and I didn’t know Engaged was an option…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reborn makes a noise of protest, but then Hibari is talking again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Update your file, “Hibari tells him. It wasn’t a suggestion. “And make sure the baby gets his own.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsuna doesn’t question how Hibari knows that Reborn doesn’t have a file.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We will! As soon as possible-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Today, after school.“ His voice brooks no arguments. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsuna wonders if the Hibari just like being up to date on all changes. He agrees quickly and sighs in relief when Hibari stalks off. Temporarily satisfied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, “Tsuna starts, turning to Reborn with an apologetic smile, “Until you get registered as a Namimori citizen, you won’t be allowed in or around the school, so- thank you for walking me to school.” He gives Reborn a quick bow, and out of the corner of his eye, he sees Kyoko-chan bowing too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s nice to meet you Reborn-san, “Kyoko-chan murmurs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Likewise.” Reborn tips his hat at her. And then he looks at Tsuna, “Get to class.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They scurry away and once they pass the gates, split off to go their separate ways.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Dame-Tsuna.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsuna blinks up at a couple of his classmates hovering around his desk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He glances at the front of the room, but it looks like their next teacher hasn’t arrived yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it true you asked out Kyoko-chan?” the classmate asks with a sneer. The other guys around him don’t bother to hide their snickers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I heard you got rejected vehemently!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t ask her out!“ he denies, maybe a little louder than necessary, in surprise. The classroom chatter quiets. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whoops. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon man, don’t lie. We heard it from Mochida-senpai.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsuna frowns.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I really didn’t,” he insists. Tsuna glances skittishly around the room. Reborn should be at home right now, and hopefully won’t hear about these rumors.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The guy places his hand on Tsuna’s desk and leans in threateningly. Tsuna quivers nervously in his seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsuna can’t stand up to them, he’s no good at fighting and even words fail him when it really counts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s nervous and scared and a little annoyed. He has a fiance now, why do these rumors have to happen right </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span>?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And even though he’s nervous, he can’t help but remember how Reborn was able to scare Mochida-senpai with barely any effort. And he could probably do the same to these guys.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsuna immediately feels bad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reborn had to fly across an entire continent to bring important news to Tsuna, and he’s going to be helping train Tsuna. And he even scared off one of Tsuna’s more notable bullies! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reborn is putting in a lot of effort into all of this. A lot more than Tsuna is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The classroom door opens and a group of guys in kendo outfits, their Hachimaki jackets almost reaching the floor and are the same color as their trousers underneath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dame-Tsuna is in this class, yeah?” one of them asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsuna can see the moment one of them spots him because they point at him and then the group is grinning. He doesn’t have a good feeling about this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Captain Mochida has challenged Dame-Tsuna to a duel, to avenge the disrespect to Sasagawa Kyoko!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsuna stares at them, dumbfounded. When did he disrespect Kyoko-chan?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looks over at Kyoko’s desk, but he can’t see her face from here. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um-” Tsuna mumbles and gets shoved forward. “Ack!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His chair clatters against the floor. It lands on someone’s foot and they yelp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, sorr-” Tsuna tries to turn around to apologize, but the kendo club members pull him forward by his arms and shirt. And then he’s being carried out the door and to the dojo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then he’s being set down in the dojo, in front of Mochida-senpai and a large crowd of students. He feels exposed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsuna flushes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why was he here?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There you are, you stalker!” Mochida-senpai shouts, dramatically pointing at Tsuna.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He’s a pointer</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Tsuna notes absurdly. And then he processes Mochida’s words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stalker…?” Tsuna asks, his voice higher than usual.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I saw you running from a mile away to catch up to Kyoko! I bet you ran all the way from home just to sneak a peek at her!!!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was just running with Reborn, “Tsuna protests, “It had nothing to do with Kyoko-chan!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Reborn?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, the baby that was on the wall…? His name is Reborn.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mochida-senpai flinches.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you going to hide behind that baby again?” Mochida mocks shakily, switching tracks. His pointing hand trembles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes flit around, like expecting to see Reborn somewhere. But why would Reborn be on campus? That’s just silly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Mochida-senpai was right, Tsuna couldn’t let Reborn handle everything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They could talk all they wanted about Tsuna, he was used to it. But they don’t get to talk badly about his fiance!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsuna steps forward along with a strange surge of heat within him. He hopes it isn’t his blood pressure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mochida-senpai seems a little unnerved by his sudden surge of defiance, but he shakes it off easily enough. Tsuna isn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>intimidating. Nothing like Reborn is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever! We’re going to duel” he tells Tsuna, “Don’t worry, it’s an easy duel that even the likes of you will understand.” His face warps in amusement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The crowd laughs and taunts. Tsuna thinks he might hear some people mockingly call out, “Dame-Tsuna,” but he can’t be sure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He does see some people with their phones out though. Either recording or getting ready to take humiliating pictures, probably.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you can get an ippon off me, “Mochida continues, “then you win. If you can’t, then you lose.” He motions at the shinai and the armor that lay on the floor between then.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsuna stares. But he doesn’t know kendo. How would he know if a hit counts or not?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The prize is, of course, Sasagawa Kyoko!” Mochida declares to the crowd. They cheer in excitement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No thanks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mochida and the crowd blink in confusion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t mean it in a bad way, “Tsuna says quickly, looking at Kyoko-chan and then back at Mochida-senpai, “But Mochida-senpai... I’m already engaged.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mochida’s jaw drops.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A shocked murmur breaks out in the crowd of students watching. But they all look dubious, probably wondering who would willingly get engaged to Dame-Tsuna.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s fair, Tsuna acknowledges.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s true!” a voice calls out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both Tsuna and Mochida look over to see Kyoko striding forward. Her face is set with determination.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s true, “she repeats, “Tsuna-kun was telling me about it this morning. He wasn’t flirting with me or asking me out like the rumors say.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The crowd whispers loudly. Questions are called out at them. The three of them ignore it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We were just talking, “Kyoko-chan says with a strange determination.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsuna agrees and then points at Mochida, “And what if my fiance finds out that I’m fighting over a girl? What if it hurts his feelings? No way!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The shout seems to snap Mochida out of his rever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So then…”Mochida says, looking between Tsuna and Kyoko, and his voice grows louder in excitement, “So I win by forfeit! Kyoko is mine!!!” He cheers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>...Okay?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The crowd mutters with disgust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s… being kinda gross, isn’t he.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What a dirty senpai.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsuna is glad he’s not the only one that found that a weird reaction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyoko crouches down to grab the shinai on the floor. Tsuna watches with silent trepidation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mochida is still cheering, a few of his club members join him and give him hearty slaps on the back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyoko grabs the shinai at one end and lets the rest of it hang down, like a golf club. Her arms tremble with the weight of it, but it means there’s more force behind her swing. And boy, does she swing.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Smack!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The dojo falls into silent horror.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mochida whimpers like a wounded dog and falls to his knees, hands clutching at his crotch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsuna gulps. Mochida should be thankful that shinai are only made out of bamboo. But maybe there was more than bamboo in that shinai?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyoko drops the shinai with visible relief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It cracks the wooden floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeah, not just bamboo. Tsuna winces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop spreading those rumors, “Kyoko demands with something like nervous fear on her face. Which is weird. She looks at Mochida and then at the crowd around them. Then, in a quieter voice that Tsuna doesn’t think he was meant to hear she says, “...What if Reborn-san finds out?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsuna blinks in confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turns around to give Tsuna a tight smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, Tsuna-kun, “Kyoko says, “If your fiance finds out, I don’t mind helping you explain that it was all a misunderstanding.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah…yeah, thank you,” Tsuna agrees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He seemed kinda scary when I met him, “she adds with shaky amusement, but her tone is too stilted to feel like a joke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsuna can’t help but beam at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doesn’t he?!” He grins. And Kyoko-chan hasn’t even seen how fast Reborn can shoot! “You should see how many guns he hides in his suit! It’s like they’re endless!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For some reason, Kyoko-chan looks even more nervous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll tell him that we weren’t flirting, right?” she blurts out quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course…?” Tsuna tells her, “Are you okay, Kyoko-cha-?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Kyoko…” Mochida croaks from the ground, but whatever he was going to say is interrupted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The doors of the dojo slam open. They bang against the walls hard enough that Tsuna is sure there’s physical damage. Maybe even small craters left behind by the doorknobs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s not what’s important though, not when standing there - in all his terrible glory - is Hibari Kyoya. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Some people scream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The only appropriate reaction, Tsuna thinks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Truant behavior is against the rules, “Hibari tells them. He doesn’t say it very loudly, but in the sudden silence, it feels loud enough to echo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You will be bitten to death.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>People try to run, but the dojo only has one entrance accessible by students and it’s the one behind Hibari. In the chaos, Tsuna trips and gets knocked on the head by both a tonfa and someone’s elbow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He yelps and lands in a painful heap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsuna can’t help but feel bad for Mochida-senpai though. He’s already been through a lot today and can’t even run when Hibari turns his evil eyes upon him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The attack takes less than ten minutes and Hibari decimates the entire crowd along with the entire Kendo Club. He can see Kyoko-chan on the other side of the dojo clutching her side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looks around from his spot on the ground. The dojo floor was littered with injured bodies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sawada Tsunayoshi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsuna gulps and looks up. Hibari stands ominously above him, his expression dark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do not forget,” he says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsuna spends a moment panicking with confusion and then nods frantically, mute with terror. Right, the Namimori Citizen Office. Directly after school. Got it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hibari sweeps past him and stalks out. Back to doing his rounds, or maybe colluding with the devil to get tips for his next attack. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or maybe Hibari gives </span>
  <em>
    <span>him </span>
  </em>
  <span>tips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From the same entrance, the Disciplinary Committee marches in to help the students up and usher them back to the right classes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsuna lets one of the DC members herd him to his classroom and sits down at his desk again. He stares at his scribbled notes, full of question marks and misspelled math jargon that he doesn’t understand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’ll have to go fix their files today, or Hibari will hunt him down the next day. Tsuna sighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So much for bed shopping.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Tsuna's not the only one who misunderstood the last scene of the previous chapter. Kyoko saw what Reborn did to Mochida and was like, "woah, okay, I ain’t touching your man." She doesn't need to be told twice.</p><p>In unrelated news, Tsuna discovers that he doesn't like it when people insult his fiance.</p><p>Next Time: Do the Hibari have private profiles of every citizen that lives in their territories? Yes, yes they do.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Reborn III</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A chapter dealing with bureaucracy. Very suspicious bureaucracy. But I'm sure this won't come back to bite anyone in the future, right?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Reborn waits until Tsunayoshi has stepped past the school gates to make his appearance.</p><p>The boy is looking down at his phone, texting from the looks of it. He lingers by the gates just far enough that he won’t interrupt the traffic of students passing through.</p><p>Reborn stands on the wall beside him for a moment. He considers waiting for Tsunayoshi to notice him naturally. Reborn has done many jobs that have required him to wait in hiding for hours at a time. He knows how to be patient.</p><p>He just doesn’t want to be.</p><p>Leon shifts into mallet form in his hand and he slams it onto the back of Tsunayoshi’s head.</p><p>The phone clatters on the ground, quickly followed by its owner.</p><p>Tsunayoshi squawks and clammers after his phone. He picks it up - checking it for scratches - before looking around wildly for the cause.</p><p>Reborn resist the urge to sigh. Tsunayoshi lacks any sort of situational awareness.</p><p>“Oh, “Tsunayoshi says once his eyes land on Reborn, “Reborn! I asked mom where you were- Nevermind. We have to fix our files-”</p><p>“Tsunayoshi, “Reborn starts and stops, considering.</p><p>He waits patiently, staring up at Reborn with curious eyes. </p><p>The fight between Tsunayoshi and Mochida did not go as Reborn thought it would. He - stupidly - had assumed that Tsunayoshi would not bring up their ‘engagement’ while in front of his peers. Reborn had thought that Tsunayoshi would be like Dino in that manner, too easily embarrassed of what others thought of him.</p><p>Obviously, Reborn had been wrong.</p><p>“Don’t mention the engagement, “Reborn tells Tsunayoshi. Reborn will deal with that. Later.</p><p>“But we will have to add it to our files, “Tsunayoshi protests, “Hibari-san would probably check to make sure I updated mine.”</p><p>First, he will see what this ‘citizen file’ is about. Reborn twirls the mallet in his hands.</p><p>...And then slams it on Tsunayoshi’s head. Again.</p><p>Tsunayoshi cries out in pain.</p><p>“Don’t. Tell. Them, “Reborn repeats.</p><p>He stares at Reborn sadly, but nods. Good.</p><p>“Herbivore, “a voice grounds out.</p><p>Reborn eyes the young Hibari as Tsunayoshi squeaks in fear. </p><p>“Hi- Hibari-san!”</p><p>“Why are you still here, “the boy demands. </p><p>The boy looks irritated. Students continue to scutter out of the gate, leaving a wide radius around him.</p><p>Tsunayoshi stammers and stutters incomprehensible sounds, and gestures at his phone. Hibari visibly loses his patience.</p><p>“Follow, “he orders and stalks off, presumingly in the direction of this fabled ‘Namimori Citizen Office.’ Which no one has explained to Reborn yet, but he can read between the lines.</p><p>Tsunayoshi stares after the Hibari in confusion. </p><p>“Let’s go, “Reborn orders, jumping down onto the sidewalk to follow their self-assigned guide. Fortunately, that seems to snap him out of it and Tsunayoshi stumbles after the retreating figure.</p><p>“U- Um, Hibari-san, “Tsunayoshi stutters out, “My mom will be meeting us at the 7-Twelve. She wants to come with us.”</p><p>The boy pulls out his phone and shoots off a text, never once slowing his gait.</p><p>“We will meet with her, “Hibari states.</p><p>Tsunayoshi sighs in relief and nods.</p><p>So together, they continue their walk in silence</p><p>--</p><p>Nana is waiting for them by the 7-Twelve convenience store, as Tsunayoshi had said. There’s also a tall teen with a pompadour loitering beside her.</p><p>Nana waves at them.</p><p>“Mom!” Tsunayoshi calls out, waving back. </p><p>She smiles as they draw closer. </p><p>“So we’re heading to the Namimori Citizen Office, then?” she asks, glancing curiously at their silent guide.</p><p>“Mhmm, “Tsuna agrees, not looking at the Hibari nor at the boy with the pompadour, “Hibari-san is leading us there.”</p><p>“It’s kind of Hibari-kun to make sure we make the trip safely, “Nana says, smiling.</p><p>Both of them smile in an eerily similar manner.</p><p>Reborn wonders if, perhaps, misunderstandings were more common in the Sawada family than Reborn had previously thought. </p><p>Having now met both Sawada adults, Reborn can confidently say neither of them has a good grasp at reality, Sky-Influence notwithstanding. And Tsunayoshi looks to have inherited this particular characteristic.</p><p>The more Reborn observes Tsunayoshi, the more the boy seems like a perfect blend of his parents’ personalities. </p><p>“Follow, “the aforementioned Hibari says gruffly and their little group continues its trek.</p><p>“And before I forget, “Nana continues, “I went out to buy a few groceries, “she gestures at her bag, “Fortunately, nothing that will go bad if left out of the fridge for too long. But I passed by the furniture store and I got something for Reborn-chan.” </p><p>Nana reaches into the cloth bag and pulls out a wide, thin book. A magazine?</p><p>Tsunayoshi takes the offered book and flips it open. From his perch on Tsunayoshi’s shoulder, Reborn sees a selection of couches and lamps. Their prices printed neatly under each picture.</p><p>“The furniture store has a catalog, “Nana says with a beam, “it will be closed by the time we finish the paperwork, but maybe you can look through this beforehand. See if there’s anything that catches Reborn-chan’s attention.”</p><p>Tsunayoshi juggles between walking and flipping through the booklet for the bed section. There’s a selection of twin-sized beds on the first page.</p><p>“Will we go tomorrow, then?” Tsunayoshi asks.</p><p>“Yes, “Nana agrees, “And also! I was telling Kanna-san about your engagement - she sends her congratulations, by the way - and she said that Youko’s store also has some furniture. She’s not sure if they have beds though.”</p><p>Reborn looks up at her. Because- <em> what? </em></p><p>“Oh, I think I’ve seen some cabinets there, yeah… And I thought you would tell Aunt Emiko first, “Tsunayoshi says, apparently finding that detail the most important.</p><p>“I did, “Nana is quick to assure, “I ran into her and Koharu-san when I picked up more miso today. We were running out, remember?”</p><p>Tsunayoshi nods along.</p><p>Three people. Nana had told at least three people. This was quickly getting out of control. Reborn swallows a curse.</p><p>“Nana-” She gives him a Look. “-Maman, “he corrects, “Perhaps we shouldn’t-”</p><p>“We’re here, “the Hibari boy announces without flare.</p><p>Reborn casts him a withering glare. The boy stares back cooly before facing forward again.</p><p>The Namimori Citizens Office, Reborn notes, is a small office building that manages to combine both modern and traditional Japanese architecture. The inside is consistent with the aesthetic.</p><p>And that’s not the most interesting thing.</p><p>Reborn subtly looks to the corners of the room, the scrolls on the walls, the receptionist’s desk, and at various other spots around the room. Counting.</p><p>23… 42… 102… 179… 203.</p><p>There are over two hundred hidden cameras in this room alone. Reborn raises an eyebrow.</p><p>Either Namimori takes citizen registration very seriously, or this is a front for something else. Something possibly illegal.</p><p>Kyoya steps aside to the fringes of the group, leaving them to deal with the socializing aspect of this meeting.</p><p>The Sawadas step forward and Reborn jumps onto the counter. He smiles politely.</p><p>“Hello, “Reborn says, “I believe I need to set up a citizen file.” Because that’s what they’re all here for. Apparently.</p><p>The receptionist takes one look at Reborn and chokes.</p><p>Reborn watches him with interest. </p><p>So. The receptionist knows who he is.</p><p>The percentage that this was all a front has just gone up.</p><p>The receptionist stares at them like waiting for the punchline. </p><p>They stare back.</p><p>“...Right, “the man coughs, “The Citizen Admissions office is down the hall to the left. The door is labeled.”</p><p>“Thank you, “Nana says and their little group follows the directions given.</p><p>Citizen Admissions. The door is easy enough to find.</p><p>Underneath are the neat, printed words: Hibari, Mitsuki.</p><p>Nana knocks politely.</p><p>“Come in, “says a voice from the other side, muffled through the door.</p><p>A plump woman sits behind a sturdy looking desk.</p><p>Her soft, round face didn’t distract from her sharp eyes. Reborn got the impression that those eyes had been used to stare down difficult customers on many occasions.</p><p>“Aunt, “Hibari Kyoya greets.</p><p>“Kyoya-sama, “Hibari Mitsuki returns in equally monotonous tones.</p><p>Nana and Tsunayoshi bow politely. </p><p>“The baby comes to make a citizen file, “the younger Hibari reports before anyone else gets the chance to speak, “Sawada Tsunayoshi comes to change his marital status. Engaged. To the baby.”</p><p>Reborn glares at the back of the boy’s head.</p><p>Mitsuki’s eyes flit over to Reborn. No doubt cross-referencing every rumor currently out there about him to come up with possible reasons as to why Reborn is here, in a tiny town in the middle of nowhere.</p><p>No doubt, the newest rumor is of Vongola hiring Reborn to train their new heir.</p><p>"Ah," she then says, with the weight of multiple realizations all on top of each other.</p><p>Then her face settles back into a professional blankness.</p><p>“Well, “she says, voice almost impatient, “Sit.”</p><p>The Sawadas take their seats and the young Hibari moves to stand behind his aunt. Reborn’s thoughts race.</p><p>How many people would have access to information on these files? Forget the fake engagement- what information is available about Tsunayoshi to Vongola’s enemies?</p><p>Mitsuki reaches to the small tower on her desk with horizontal dividers. She pulls out a document.</p><p>Is Tsunayoshi’s father’s name on that file? Iemitsu’s name is well known by many, just having that kind of connection printing on paper would be enough to cause problems.</p><p>“What is on Tsunayoshi’s file, ”he demands. He jumps up to the arm of the closest chair, at Tsunayoshi’s left.</p><p>“You cannot access the information on Sawada-kun’s file, “she tells Reborn and hands him the printout, “This is the form to create a new citizen file.”</p><p>“Who <em> does </em>have access to the information on his file?” he tries again.</p><p>“He does, “she says primly, “Fill out the form.”</p><p>It almost sounds like she’s ordering him.</p><p>Reborn scowls at her and she stares back indifferently. She’s got balls, he’ll admit that.</p><p>It’s probably just her being a Hibari though.</p><p>The Hibari hold as much respect for Reborn as they do for Fon. Which is to say, only slightly more respect than for the average person.</p><p>He looks down at the form. </p><p>Name, date of birth, blood type… All information that Reborn has gone to length to make sure no one knew.</p><p>There’s no way she doesn’t know that. If the receptionist knows him, then there’s no doubt that Mitsuki knows this, too.</p><p>He scowls at her again. She doesn’t even blink.</p><p>The Sawadas stare at him expectantly.</p><p>In a fit of pettiness, Reborn writes his name ‘Reborn’ and leaves the rest of the form empty.</p><p>He hands it back.</p><p>She glances at the form and without comment, sets it aside.</p><p>“These are the forms for a change of marital status, “she tells the Sawadas, obviously dismissing Reborn. He gives her a dark look which she also ignores.</p><p>So he does something else instead.</p><p>The bullet clips at Tsunayoshi’s ear. His hand remains inches away from grabbing the form.</p><p>“Don’t, “Reborn grounds out, “put that on my file.”</p><p>“It’s okay, “Tsunayoshi says, voice buttery and soft, “The Hibari can keep a secret.”</p><p>“The Hibari are a reputable clan, “Mitsuki agrees.</p><p>As if that’s what the problem is. </p><p>A clan of the Hibari’s reputation holding this information will only add to the rumor when it gets out. And it <em> will </em> get out. </p><p>Secrets written on paper don’t stay secrets. Even <em> fake </em>secrets. </p><p>“If you prefer, we can add a security level to the information,” Mitsuki offers,” only those with high clearance will have access to that portion of your files.” Her eyes slide to her nephew and he nods.</p><p>“No one will hear of it from me, ”Hibari Kyoya assures.</p><p>“That’s not-” Reborn tries to argue.</p><p>“Thank you, “Nana says instead, with relief, “Things are already so precarious. I can’t imagine this mafia business will be very safe, mind you, but…”</p><p>Reborn considers killing them. But no, killing Mitsuki and her nephew would bring the whole Hibari clan on his head, and killing the Sawadas will have the Vongola after his head, too. </p><p>And Fon wouldn’t lift a finger to help with his own clan, the bastard. At least Viper, he could pay off. </p><p>Sometimes it was as if Fon was more afraid of his own clan than most people were. Respect, Fon had called it. Reborn scoffs. He called it what it was- Fear.</p><p>Pathetic.</p><p>“I would feel better if we got the increased security…” says Tsunayoshi and he looks down at Reborn with honesty and concern, “We could do that, can’t we?”</p><p>Reborn considers it.</p><p>In all honesty, he would prefer none of them to have a file on this system. The Vongola obviously had one for each of the Sawada, but the Namimori branch hadn’t mentioned these secondary files.</p><p>He would like to check with Vongola first, see if they know what information is on those files.</p><p>If they also agree that these files could cause problems, Reborn can sneak in later to modify or, if needed, destroy the files completely.</p><p>“That decides it then, “Nana says, bulldozing through the conversation with a beam.</p><p>Tsunayoshi at least has the decency to look uncertainly at Reborn.</p><p>Reborn sighs and waves him off. </p><p>He still glares at the Hibari woman for the minute that it takes Tsunayoshi to fill and sign the paper.</p><p>It doesn’t even ask for Reborn’s signature. What kind of system is this?</p><p>“Um, Hibari-san, “says Tsunayoshi, looking nervously between the two Hibari, “would it be possible for, um, f-for Reborn to get permission to go on campus?”</p><p>The Hibari heir seems to consider this for a few moments before nodding.</p><p>“Pick up the form from the Disciplinary Committee Office. Tomorrow.”</p><p>Tsunayoshi gives his assent and returns the small form to Mitsuki. Then they are ushered out of the office and building. If ‘ushered’ is a word that can even be used to describe anything Hibari Kyoya does.</p><p>They step out of the office building and watch the boy stalk off in the direction of the school.</p><p>The sky holds hints of orange as the day nears sunset.</p><p>“Tsunayoshi, “Reborn says, turning away from the retreating figure and pointing a gun at him, “a Mafia Boss doesn’t let his mother carry a heavy load by herself. “</p><p>“Ah!” Tsunayoshi turns to look at Maman’s bulky bag.</p><p>Nana smiles indulgently. She holds out the bag for her son to take. </p><p>Tsunayoshi takes the bag and two of them have to hurry to catch up with the boy at the new pace Tsunayoshi set for them. </p><p>Reborn jumps on his shoulder and sighs.</p><p>Well, if nothing else, Tsunayoshi seems open to learning what Reborn teaches.</p><p>It will be fine, Reborn decides, he’ll come back tonight and change his file. And he’ll check Tsunayoshi’s file to make sure there’s nothing that can be used against them. </p><p>And any information he’s unsure of, he will ask the Vongola branch about. </p><p>He’s the World’s Strongest Hitman.</p><p>Infiltrating a simple office building and hacking a database? Child’s play.</p><p>It will be fine.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Reborn: *jumps on Tsuna's shoulder*<br/>Tsuna, with stars in his eyes: I've been chosen.</p><p>And silly Reborn, don't you know that if you leave things to interpretation, people WILL interpret them as they see fit? ;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Tsuna III</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Reborn is quietly embarrassed.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That evening, they eat their first dinner with Reborn. </p><p>Reborn turns out to be a good conversationalist. He keeps up with mom’s conversations about the local gossip and seems interested in learning about long standing neighborhood grudges.</p><p>Tsuna is happy to see him and mom getting along. Though Reborn does go weirdly quiet whenever the engagement is brought up. He’s probably still adjusting.</p><p>They joke and laugh as they tell Reborn about the soap opera they watch every Wednesday. </p><p>“Try to make time for that, won’t you, “Mom tells them, “Wednesday nights are family nights.”</p><p>Reborn agrees easily enough and Tsuna is glad he won’t be missing the next episode of Maleficent Maids.</p><p>Soon, Tsuna and Reborn retreat to Tsuna’s room which still only has one bed. Tsuna doesn’t sigh, but it’s a close thing.</p><p>Bed shopping. Tomorrow for sure.</p><p>He watches Reborn take out gun after gun from his suit jacket, seemingly checking them over. </p><p>“My bed is big enough for both of us, “Tsuna offers hesitantly, “Sorry we didn’t have time to get you a bed today.”</p><p>“Hmm?” Reborn questions in a distracted manner. He looks up at Tsuna and then at the bed and back at Tsuna. “No, don’t worry about it. Take the bed.”</p><p>Reborn stashes away the guns and hops onto the window frame, opening it.</p><p>“What- Reborn-?” Tsuna fumbles, “Where- We’re on the second floor!”</p><p>“We’ll get a bed tomorrow, “Reborn says, ignoring Tsuna’s - very valid - concerns.</p><p>“But where are you going? It’s so late already!” </p><p>“Out, “Reborn says before <em> jumping </em> out of <em> Tsuna’s window</em>.</p><p>“Reborn!” Tsuna calls out, rushing to the window. His hands grip at the window sill as he peers out at the darkening neighborhood.</p><p>It doesn’t <em> sound </em>like he went splat on the floor. But Reborn is also the World’s Strongest Hitman, so Tsuna is probably safe to say that Reborn survived the jump.</p><p>...His fiance is already such a handful, Tsuna sighs in fondness and exasperation. </p><p>Does Reborn have some kind of hitman job that he has to do? Tsuna makes a note to check the news for the next few days.</p><p>Reborn could have at least told him!</p><p>Tsuna leaves the window open and considers his own bed. Reborn had said that Tsuna can take the bed, but what if Reborn came back early? Would it take Reborn the whole night to murder someone?</p><p>Tsuna doesn’t have any frame of reference for this kind of thing! Ugh.</p><p>His alarm clock says it’s almost eight. He doesn’t usually go to sleep this early...</p><p>Tsuna sits on the floor and leans back against his bed. Tsuna can wait for a little bit to see if Reborn comes back soon.</p><p>Tsuna watches the clock tick past nine and doesn’t notice when he dozes off.</p><p>—</p><p>He jerks awake at the sound of his phone ringing. </p><p>Tsuna scrambles toward his phone.</p><p>“Hello?” He says.</p><p>“<em>Hello, is this Sawada Tsunayoshi? </em>” Asks a male voice.</p><p>“Um, yes? I mean- yes, that’s me!” </p><p>Tsuna peers blearily at his alarm clock. 12:21.</p><p>“I am Watanabe Eiichi, from the Disciplinary Committee. We have...“and here the man pauses like he’s checking something, “...Reborn-san - no last name listed - here in custody at the Namimori Police Station.”</p><p>Tsuna’s jaw drops. What?</p><p><em>“His file has you listed as his emergency contact by default, is this correct? </em>”</p><p>The Hibari really work fast. They barely submitted the file information this afternoon and it sounds like the information has been fixed already.</p><p>“Yes,” Tsuna agrees, “Is he in trouble? Did something happen?”</p><p><em>“We would like to speak about the topic in person, are you available to come to the station? </em>” The man asks.</p><p>“Yes- I can come by now, “Tsuna replies, “Do I- Should I ask for someone when I get there?” Tsuna’s never had to do this before, it’s a little terrifying.</p><p><em>“Just tell the front desk your name and who you’re here for, </em> “the man says, <em>“We’ll be waiting. </em>”</p><p>He hangs up.</p><p>Ominous.</p><p>Tsuna stares at his phone.</p><p>“Oh Reborn, what did you do?” Tsuna asks with a whine.</p><p>—</p><p>Tsuna changes clothes and makes sure his phone is charged. He’s not really sure if there’s anything he should take to the police station, but he doesn’t really want to call back <em> now</em>.</p><p>He also leaves mom a note, in case Tsuna has to stay longer.</p><p>The walk to the station is a little nerve wracking. It’s dark and Tsuna is <em>sure </em>he’s being followed. He just doesn’t know how he’s so sure.</p><p>When Tsuna spots the police station, he has to stop to stare.</p><p>The station is missing a large chunk from the back. </p><p>Did- Did something happen?!</p><p>Tsuna walks in nervously and dutifully tells the front desk the information they asked for.</p><p>Tsuna is directed further into the building, into a room that looks like an interrogation room.</p><p>A DC member walks in soon after him.</p><p>“Hello, Sawada-san, I am Kusakabe Tetsuya, “the man says. </p><p>He’s also followed in by Hibari. Tsuna lets out a squeak.</p><p>“H-Hello, “Tsuna murmurs.</p><p>They all sit down, Tsuna on one side facing them, and then Kusakabe-san shows Tsuna his phone.</p><p>“We believe this is your… fiancé?” Kusakube-san asks.</p><p>On the screen, there’s a photograph of Reborn, but all tied up in a tiny straight jacket that seems to be suspended with chains so Reborn is left hanging. There’s a weird, thick collar around his neck that doesn’t seem to be connected to anything.</p><p>Reborn is glaring at the camera.</p><p>“Yes, ”Tsuna replies, staring at the photo.</p><p>The camera holder is also holding up a small sign with a long number on it. Tsuna stares at the picture, processing what he’s seeing.</p><p>Reborn’s first mugshot.</p><p>Well, Tsuna thinks, it’s probably not his first mugshot <em> ever</em>. He’s a hitman, so he’s probably had a couple taken before.</p><p>Still.</p><p>Reborn’s first <em> Namimori </em>mugshot!</p><p>“Can I have a copy of this?” Tsuna asks and his voice comes out a little more intense than he intended it to.</p><p>Kusakabe-san seems taken aback.</p><p>“I-“ he glances at Hibari, who doesn’t say anything, “Sure? If you’d like one?”</p><p>Tsuna nods seriously. </p><p>Hibari shifts in his seat, and Tsuna and Kusakabe-san straighten their seats. He looks at Kusakabe-san with impatience.</p><p>“Reborn-san, “Kusakabe-san continues with a cough, “is being charged with breaking and entering into a government building, destruction of government property, and attempting to modify Citizen files.”</p><p>“Oh…” Tsuna says faintly. </p><p>He stares back down at the photograph.</p><p>“...How far did he get?“ Tsuna asks.</p><p>Kusakabe looks back to the phone that’s still in front of Tsuna. He swipes to the previous photo except the previous photo is actually a video.</p><p>The video plays and Tsuna gets to watch Reborn go through a maze of traps. The tiny Reborn on the screen has to dodge lasers, hidden arrows, and even a boulder! The video keeps going and the traps grow more tricky and more dangerous.</p><p>The scenes are clipped together in what’s obviously surveillance recordings. A lot of stuff is cut out between scenes, leaving Tsuna with the highlight reel.</p><p>“...The baby carnivore made it through more than half of the traps, “Hibari reluctantly admits.</p><p>Tsuna is forced to look away from the video to stare at Hibari-san. That is probably the biggest compliment a Hibari could give, wasn’t it?</p><p>Tsuna beams.</p><p>“He made it pretty far then!”</p><p>Then, slyly, Tsuna looks at the Disciplinary Committee’s right hand man, who gives him a tiny nod. </p><p>So Hibari’s secret-but-not-really weakness for cute things also worked in Reborn’s favor. Tsuna wonders what kind of traps had found themselves suddenly unavailable before Reborn could run into them.</p><p>But nobody knew about this weakness, just like nobody knew about the illegal businesses the Hibari clan were a part of. </p><p>And naturally, Tsuna also didn’t know about these things. </p><p>“He did very well, “Tsuna says happily and doesn’t say anything about things he doesn’t know.</p><p>Kusakabe-san coughs.</p><p>Hibari-san growls, “That baby acted against the Hibari clan-”</p><p>Tsuna sits straighter.</p><p>“It’s not that! He didn’t mean any insult, “Tsuna assures him, “He just- He um- He was just worried!”</p><p>Tsuna fidgets under their stares. </p><p>“I don’t know how to fight yet - he plans to teach me but not yet - and he has a lot of enemies out there, strong ones, “Tsuna is rambling now, trying to grasp for anything that would convince Hibari, “He had to- to test it, to make sure that none of the information would get out.”</p><p>Hibari keeps staring at him, but now in an ominous, assessing manner.</p><p>“Fight me, “he demands.</p><p>Tsuna blinks.</p><p>“Right now…?” he asks Hibari.</p><p>Hibari jumps onto the table and his tonfa are out faster than Tsuna can blink. Kusakabe-san is quick to pick up his phone and move to a corner of the room.</p><p>Hibari swipes at Tsuna and it’s all he can do not to shriek. </p><p>Tsuna tries - he really, really does - but he doesn’t know how to fight. He really, really wasn’t joking about that. His punches are weak and his kicks probably hurt him more than Hibari.</p><p>The metal table is shredded within seconds, getting rid of Tsuna’s only cover, and then it’s a few painful minutes where Tsuna earns a new collection of bruises. </p><p>He tries dodging the tonfa, but it still clips at his arm and in the pain, he doesn’t notice the direction he’s running toward until he slams into the wall.</p><p>Tsuna yelps.</p><p>Hibari hums thoughtfully. Tsuna stares up pitifully from the floor.</p><p>“Why would the baby carnivore choose a herbivore like you?”</p><p>Tsuna freezes.</p><p>That’s- </p><p>Oh.</p><p>He’s made a pretty bad showing, hasn’t he? </p><p>Tsuna looks down at his arms, his skin red in some parts and darker in others where bruises are already forming. He’s pretty sure his bruises have bruises, even. </p><p>But what would his fiance say if he saw Tsuna right now?</p><p>Tsuna struggles to his feet, his arms tremble, and his knees almost buckle. But he stands. </p><p>Reborn wants Tsuna to be safe, Tsuna thinks with narrowed eyes, but Tsuna will never be safe if he never fights back. </p><p>Warmth sweeps through him and he pushes away the wall. For a moment, Tsuna is fast. Faster than he’s ever been.</p><p>Hibari’s head snaps to the side.</p><p>And then the warmth leaves - like it always does, like wisps of smoke he has no hope of restraining - and Tsuna can only stare in horror at his fist.</p><p>
  <em> Oh my god. </em>
</p><p>He punched Hibari.</p><p>Tsuna squeaks and jumps back in fear.</p><p>Hibari stares at him with renewed interest.</p><p>“Again.”</p><p>--</p><p>Eventually, Tsuna gets lead to the cell Reborn is being kept in.</p><p>They have to use an elevator to get to it because apparently the police station is many times taller than it looks like on the outside - it keeps going <em> underground </em>- and the amount of buttons in the elevator is scary.</p><p>They don’t go to the lowest floor, but it’s a close thing. The hall they get out of is bare with only sometimes metal bars. The cells are very spaced out though.</p><p>They stop in front of one of the cells further in.</p><p>Tsuna looks into the room. It doesn’t look like a room or even a jail cell like the ones on tv.</p><p>It has the metal bars, but inside there’s no bed nor a toilet, or anything like that.</p><p>Reborn hangs from chains in a straightjacket, just like the photograph showed him, but he’s also blindfolded and gagged. None of that looks comfortable.</p><p>Tsuna fidgets as Kusakabe unlocks the door. He sees Reborn lift his head at the noise.</p><p>Kusakabe and Hibari walk in first, but Tsuna lingers by the entrance. They haven’t said that it’s okay for Tsuna to come in.</p><p>Hibari removes the blindfold and Reborn is glaring at Hibari-san. Except, in Tsuna’s opinion, it looks adorable. </p><p>Hibari-san seems equally as intimidated.</p><p>And then he notices Tsuna. Or more likely, the mess that Hibari left behind that still sorta looks like Tsuna.</p><p>Tsuna takes that as his cue to enter.</p><p>Reborn’s eyes are laser-sharp, and Tsuna feels like he’s taking in each and every limp and ache that Tsuna feels. Personally, Tsuna thinks he looks worse than it actually is. Hibari hadn’t been aiming to punish a troublemaker, just to test Tsuna’s fighting abilities.</p><p>Tsuna has seen the kind of injuries Hibari can really inflict on people who make him mad, and has heard dozens more of stories of incidents he hadn’t seen.</p><p>The only blood spilled was from Tsuna’s split lip, the rest are just bruises. Tsuna is fine!</p><p>Reborn doesn’t look very happy though.</p><p>Hibari loosens the gag.</p><p>“The Vongola agents were meant to watch over you, “is the first thing Reborn says, eyeing Tsuna’s bruised face.</p><p>Hibari scoffs.</p><p>“Those herbivores have never protected anyone, “he replies. Reborn gives him a sharp glance.</p><p>Tsuna ignores that exchange for now and - after a cautious glance at Hibari - steps closer.</p><p>“How did you end up like this?” Tsuna asks in a purposefully light voice that sounds kinda like mom, “Do you know how weird it was to get a call at midnight from the police station?”</p><p>Tsuna reaches out and cups Reborn’s face. The skin of his face is cold, probably because of how cold the room is. He gently rubs at the red marks that the gag left behind.</p><p>Reborn stills under the touch.</p><p>“For his first offense, “Kusakabe-san speaks up, “Reborn-san will be asked to stay overnight. He will be free to go come morning.”</p><p>Reborn looks unhappy at the news and Tsuna turns to Kusakabe.</p><p>“Let me stay with him.”</p><p>“Tsunayoshi-” Reborn protests. Tsuna drops his hands from Reborn’s face.</p><p>“I don’t mind, “Tsuna tells him, “I could sleep on the floor, or- I don’t know, but I can stay!”</p><p>“Don’t be ridiculous, “Reborn persists, “you can’t stay <em> here </em>.” Even Kusakabe-san is frowning.</p><p>“I don’t mind, “Tsuna repeats and looks at Hibari and Kusakabe, “Can I?”</p><p>Kusakabe looks strangely troubled by this. He glances at Hibari-san, who is looking impressed and like he just had a moment of realization.</p><p>“Hn, “Hibari grunts, “We have free cells in the upper levels.” And then he walks out in obvious dismissal.</p><p>Kusakabe turns to Tsuna.</p><p>“We’ll move Reborn-san to a new cell, “Kusakabe-san says with a thin smile, “If you will follow me, Sawada-san, I can take you to someone who will look over your injuries.”</p><p>Tsuna nods with relief, and with one last smile at Reborn, lets himself be led out. They go up the elevator to a different cell, this one looking more like what Tsuna had in mind originally.</p><p>Inside, there’s a nurse there already waiting for them.</p><p>The nurse checks him over and while the nurse checks Tsuna’s eyes with a flashlight, a couple of guards come in with Reborn in a strange, clear, plastic-looking box. It has small holes in it like those you would carry pets in.</p><p>“No concussion, “the nurse informs them.</p><p>“...Really?” He asks in astonishment. Concussions were the most common injury a person can get from Hibari, besides bruises.</p><p>Hibari-san must have really been going easy on him. </p><p>The guards set down the box on the bed, next to Tsuna, and Reborn stays silent throughout the rest of the nurse’s visit.</p><p>The nurse checks on all his bruises, but it seems like nothing was broken. Tsuna accepts the offered pills for the pain and the cup of water.</p><p>The nurse leaves after that, taking the guards with him. They close the door on the way out.</p><p>“Just unlock the hatch, “one of the guards tells Tsuna from the other side of the bars, and then they’re gone.</p><p>The hatch? </p><p>Tsuna looks at Reborn and then at the box he’s in. Oh! The hatch!</p><p>He opens the box. One of the sides swings up and then slides over the top, so they don’t have to worry about it swinging back down.</p><p>Reborn doesn’t move from the other side of the box. He stares at Tsuna through the clear walls of the box.</p><p>“...What are you doing here, you idiot.” It doesn’t sound like a question, the tone too tired and flat, and now that Tsuna is looking he realizes that Reborn does look kind of tired.</p><p>“They called my phone, “Tsuna says, raising his phone up in emphasis, “the Hibari have all our phones on file. Mom’s too.”</p><p>Reborn sighs and quietly sits there, still in the box.</p><p>Tsuna stares at him, waiting, and then he realizes. </p><p>Reborn is still in the straightjacket, so he can’t use his hands. His legs are also tied up and it looks like he can’t bend them. He can’t walk or crawl out of the box.</p><p>Oh.</p><p>Tsuna slowly reaches into the box under Reborn’s piercing eyes and scoops him out. He props Reborn against the thin pillow.</p><p>He moves the box to the floor and hisses when the movement tugs at his bruises.</p><p>“Tsunayoshi-”</p><p>Tsuna smiles and waves it away.</p><p>“Ah, don’t worry, I’m okay!” </p><p>Tsuna climbs back onto the small, hard mattress and lays down beside him.</p><p>Tsuna can see him shivering. It doesn’t look like they were given blankets. Rude.</p><p>So instead, he drapes an arm over Reborn. The weird, thick collar around Reborn’s neck feels cold to the touch. What was it even for anyway?</p><p>“Tsunayoshi, “Reborn says gravely. He wiggles in his binds.</p><p>“You know, “Tsuna says conversationally, “we were going to have to share a bed today anyways.”</p><p>“What-”</p><p>“But we’ll have to get you a bed tomorrow instead, or- I guess it’s already tomorrow?” Tsuna considers the concept of time. It is past midnight already, but it still felt like the same day.</p><p>Tsuna scoops and drags Reborn closer until he’s pressed against Tsuna’s chest. Reborn is silent for a moment.</p><p>“When I get out in the morning, I’m shooting you, “Reborn promises. Tsuna can feel the movements of his jaw against his neck.</p><p>Tsuna remembers being shot at yesterday though. So basically, Tsuna translates, today will be the same as yesterday. </p><p>Reborn is still shivering and Tsuna tightens his hold.</p><p>“Okay, “Tsuna agrees, smiling, “but sleep first.”</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The Hibari "Police Station": *has reinforced walls that are five feet thick and are made of Flame-negating material so no one can use flames in the lower level cells*<br/>Tsuna, resident mad lad who's had his flames sealed since 5yrs old: I feel no difference.</p><p>Meanwhile, Hibari's respect for Tsuna has risen lmao.</p><p>I had originally considered making this story a one-shot, but I wanted to add fluffy scenes like these so I made it into a multi-chap. (And behold my godtier powers as an author in inserting the 'there's only one bed' trope so early in the story, fear me.)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Reborn VI</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>And so the day begins.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He wakes up feeling a strange combination of cold and warm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s quick work to recollect the events of last night, and with it, comes the silent embarrassment. It has been… a long time since he’s failed so badly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not enough intelligence work, not enough scouting, not enough </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything </span>
  </em>
  <span>done before Reborn attempted his infiltration. It had been a series of beginner mistakes, one after the other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reborn moves to pull down a hat he isn’t wearing, only to be stopped by the straightjacket he’s still wearing. Another reminder of his failure. And that’s not even getting into the Flame suppressors that found their way into the hands of literal children.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He resists the urge to curse. Dealing with Flame suppressors is always a pain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then his aggravation is soothed by a wave of warmth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reborn breaths. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It doesn’t completely eliminate the unnatural chill in the cell, but it softens the sharp, cold edges down to an ache. Reborn’s Flames are suppressed by the jacket, but he doesn’t need access to his own Flames to identify Sky Flames.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The cell walls no doubt have their own layers of Flame Suppressants which should keep most from using Flames. There are few who would be able to access their Flames in such rooms and the fact Tsunayoshi is able to, has Reborn impressed despite himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But, Reborn frowns as he studies Tsunayoshi’s deep breaths and the cadence of his chest, Tsunayoshi is asleep. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yes, it’s a studied fact that active Flame Users release a fraction of their Flames in their sleep. It even affects how they look under thermal imaging.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No, it should not be enough Flames to be felt in a Flame Suppressant room as advanced as this one is.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reborn frowns.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If Tsunayoshi is releasing Flames in his sleep, it could leave him vulnerable to ambush. He would be starting the fight already low in Flames. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It will be something to look into.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another wave of warmth washes over the room, like warm ocean waves, and Reborn’s thoughts slide away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He lays there curled up in the warm embrace. His eyelids feel heavy and Reborn listens to Tsunayoshi’s breathing for countless minutes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Distantly, he wonders what sleeping in Tsunayoshi’s room is going to be like. Probably worse than this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He can’t quite muster the energy to feel perturbed though and he allows his eyes to clos-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Clang!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes snap open as Tsunayoshi jolts at the noise. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Hibari that escorted Tsunayoshi to the cell last night glowers at them from the other side of the cell bars as a pompadoured teen unlocks the door. Tsunayoshi sits up with a yarn, pulling Reborn up with him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get up, “orders the teen. This… Kyoya Hibari that the Citizen Admissions agent called ‘Kyoya-sama’ despite being his aunt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He squirms in the straightjacket, but it is suspiciously high quality.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reborn scowls.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Where did these teenagers steal their equipment from? There’s no way any sane adult would-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reborn will look into him and his role in the Hibari empire, he swears it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsunayoshi obediently stands from the hard prison cot with Reborn still in his arms. He will shoot him later, Reborn decides, but he refuses to take his eyes off the ringleader of this teenage circus. While nowhere near Arcobaleno level, this teen still has access to the equipment and workforce to ensnare any unsuspecting mafioso.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This is a dangerous situation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then Tsunayoshi trips on his way out the cell. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes widen, but they don’t fall the full distance only because the pompadoured boy is there to steady Tsunayoshi. Reborn still ends up squished against Tsunayoshi’s chest as the boy spews out apologies.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry, Reborn, “he cries with unnecessary anguish.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tsunayo-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“-You could have gotten hurt and it would have been all my fault!” And then the boy </span>
  <em>
    <span>nuzzles </span>
  </em>
  <span>him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reborn is going to kill him as soon as he gets the opportunity.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their group makes their way to the elevator, up the elevator, and onto what Reborn assumes is ground floor. All while Tsunayoshi cuddles him like a doll.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyelid twitches in irritation, but he focuses on memorizing the layout of the impossibly tall building.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They pass the reception desk and Reborn stares at the older teen behind the desk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are there any </span>
  <em>
    <span>adults </span>
  </em>
  <span>in the police office?” he asks incredulously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsunayoshi tilts his head to look at Reborn.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why would there be?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reborn stares at Tsunayoshi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Most police stations, “Reborn says slowly, “are manned entirely by adults.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsunayoshi stares back, baffled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reborn doesn’t get to reply as the boy with the pompadour leads them to an interrogation room where Reborn’s arsenal is neatly spread across the smooth, metal table. There are four visible cameras in the room, one for each corner of the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another pompadoured boy is waiting for them inside the room and in his hands, he holds a box and a key.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reborn gives the table a quick glance. Not there. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He eyes the box.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Without prompt, the boy holds the box as far as physically possible and unlocks it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon springs out, lands on the table, and transforms into a miniature tank.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Leon, stand down, “he barks out before Leon can get overenthusiastic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ohhh, “Tsunayoshi stares in awe as Leon stops, his cannon still pointed at Tsunayoshi, “His name is Leon?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reborn sighs.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It's just a no good, very embarrassing morning for Reborn lmao. And, of course, Tsuna will still manage to find something to be impressed by. &lt;3</p>
<p>So I feel I should mention,  Tsuna's Flames were still messed with, but not the same way they were in canon. We'll be seeing how this affects things. ;3</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This entire story is just me writing the silliest story I can think of. X3</p><p>And if anyone is interested, here's <a href="https://www.pillowfort.social/daeofthepast/tagged/Reborn%20is%20NOT%20engaged%20AU">the AU tag on my blog</a>. :3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>